1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a server system, more particularly to a server system capable of efficiently detecting a connection state of a server and increasing the efficiency of the server.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this Internet age, server for accessing the Internet plays a very important role, and its demand becomes more than before with the widely-used network. Take vertical type servers as an example. Because the vertical type server has big volume, if a company would like to dispose many vertical type servers, server hosts for respectively containing these servers would occupy a lot of space. Thus, it requires a rack to combine these server hosts, so as to manage these servers. Such a rack containing servers is a so-called server system.
In general, most conventional server systems cannot detect the current connection state between the servers and the rack thereof. Once the connection between one server and its rack is floating or cut off, the connection error will not be able to be known and dealt with in real time. This reduces the efficiency of the server system.